A Love At First Sight Story NOT
by SadisticHumorX
Summary: //Rated M for Future Reference// My name is Sakura Haruno, Aged 17, and Human. Right now I’m being Captive, and guessing from the chains on my neck, and how badly they are treating me, I’m going to be turned into a slave… But Who’s Slave…? //SasuSaku//
1. Chapter 1

**-A/N: An Early Birthday Gift for Sakura . Nightheart , I know you love SasuSaku, and You Love Vampires, So I mixed it Together, and here it is!**

**[Happy Bday For the 11****th**** of September, Its very early, like a months time away, but who cares?]**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

_My name is Sakura Haruno, Aged 17, and Human. Right now I'm being Captive, and guessing from the chains on my neck, and how badly they are treating me, I'm going to be turned into a slave… But Who's Slave…?_

**A Love At First Sight Story. NOT!**

Now you may be thinking… But isn't slavery Illegal and crap?

Well not in a world where Vampires and Werewolves exists…

The Two Major Clans… One is The Uchiha Clan, The Biggest, and Strongest Vampire Clan, and Right Next to them in the High Ranked section is the Hyuuga Clan, Also The Biggest And Strongest Clan out there, only difference is, That the Hyuugas are werewolfs.

Then there are the Creatures that are ranked below them, The Demons (They are from many different parts of the world), Fairies, and You know the rest of the list…

Then there are us Low Ranked Creatures, Humans…

We are hunted down, but surprisingly not extinct yet…

Back To reality, I was pulled forward by a Chain that was firmly held my neck.

"Come On Girl!" The vampire ordered. I whimpered as my neck ached in pain from the pulling. I obediently limped forward.

"Get Cleaned Now!" The vampire shouted at me, as he took off the chain. At least I could get cleaned up, before I was being… sold… I shivered at the thought of being a slave, and what they could do to me… and you probably think I should be trying to run away now, but trust me, Don't try outrunning Un-Humane Beings, they are fast, smart, and way stronger…

I turned the hot water on, and washed my hair with nice smelling shampoo, and washed my body with fine bath milk. Now, this is the only good treatment we get here… It only happens when we are being sold… They want us to be at our best…

I was now naked, with no clothes at all. I was shivering as the cold breeze hit me.

"Put this on!" The same vampire from before threw me a lovely, white and short dress.

After I finished changing the chain was put back on my neck.

I was pulled up onto the stage, I gazed through the crowd, as the Auctioneer started his thing. I saw some men giving dirty smirks, while others were staring interests.

"$250,000! Going Once" The Auctioneer said.

"300,000!" A Handsome man called out. He had dark raven hair, and he was one of the very few that didn't give me dirty looks (not like a glare, as In pervy Dirty).

"350,000!" Another man called out. The raven haired guy hissed, and continued to bid higher.

"450,000!"

"475,000!"

"550,000!"

"600,000!"

"800,000!"

"1,000,000!"

Then it was quiet…

"1,000,000! Going Once, Going Twice…" The Auctioneer said. "SOLD! To Prince Sasuke Uchiha!"

They took me to the back, where I'd be 'collected'.

…_I was sold to a prince?... _

_DAMN! I was sold high _My inner voice thought.

_I am not worrying about if I was sold high, I'm worried what the prince will do to me…_

_Who Cares! He is Damn Hot!_

_All Vampires Are Hot Aren't they?_

_Besides All The Damn Old Pervy Men! CHA!! I'll kick their wrinkly ass any day!_

I snapped out of my thoughts, as I came face to face with the Vampire Prince himself… He looked even better close up…

"Come on," He said in a bored tone. He didn't grab onto my chain, and walked away a bit, before turning around giving me a hard look.

"Or would you rather be tortured here…?" He asked, in a dead emotionless tone.

I shuffled my way to him. He did something that shocked me… In a click, The chains fell to the floor. I stared at it, in slow motion, and I heard the clanking sound as it fell to the floor.

"I will be carrying you now, since you are taking your god damn time" He said suddenly in an annoyed voice, and swept me up in a bridal style. I blushed.

In a fast motion, The prince used his vampire speed to get us to his ride (Which was a limo… How Typical of a Rich Guy) and gently put me in a sit beside him, after he sat down.

"Lets get some things straight" Sasuke started, as the limo started to move.

"You can call me whatever you want, but it must be Master, when We are around My father, and Older Brother, oh, and another Thing, Don't bother me at all, Unless I ask you for something, and you must do it, no hesitation, or I will have to punish you"

I nodded.

"And Don't think I'll be all friendly to you and all, I have other things to do than deal with filthy Humans, oh, and stay away from my older brother… If you want that ugly body of yours to be un-bruised"

I gulped. I wondered if his Older brother was really that bad… No Kidding… Every vampire is bad…

And From I guess what you could call Nice (as he carried me, and placed me down gently) to being a jerk, and whip lashing me with insults.

"I-If I'm a-all that bad, W-Why did y-you buy me f-for s-such a h-high price"

"I pitied you, from all the looks the men gave you in there, god knows what they'll do to you"

"B-but there are M-millions of girls back t-there"

"Would you like me to return you?" He asked sternly.

"N-no"

"Then shut up! You can't save everyone in this world you know" Sasuke shouted.

"S-sorry" I said softly.

He groaned, muttering something like 'Humans are so annoying' and such.

_I wondered what laid a head of me… I was for sure It wasn't anything bright…_

**Review or Rate (Quizilla) or No Update**


	2. Chapter 2

_His mother looked just like him, or should I say he looked just like her… His brother eyed me with lust, so he is one to stay away, but I wonder how his father is like? Is he as nice as Sasuke's Mom, or as bad as Sasuke's Brother?_

**A Love At First Sight Story. NOT! **

**(2)**

We had finally stopped in front of the house, actually slash that, MANSION…. What could you expect from Vampires, they all are filthy rich bastards… Hopefully no vampire can read my mind… If they could read my mind… then I would be dead in one second…

I followed behind Sasuke, I looked at all the guards, and they were so still, I would mistaken them for statues… but then again… Their vampires, what can you expect?

"Oh, by the way, I am Sasuke, Prince of The Vampires, If you didn't notice…" He told me, looking back at me, with his dark empty eyes.

"I am having guests over as well, so please don't do anything to make yourself get killed" He said seriously. I nodded.

"U-um Sasuke!" I said quickly before he grabbed the door knob.

"What?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"W-what exactly am I going to do, a-as y-your s-s-lave?" I wasn't used to calling my self a slave, but I really wasn't 'experienced' in this type of field. I was more of a fighter, and the one to come up with strategies which worked efficiently.

"Just serve me, I guess, I really don't need you much, so you are probably free most of the time, but make it look like you are doing something, and remember to stay away from my older brother" He told me, not looking back this time, and opened the door to walk in. I quickly followed behind him, like a little lost puppy.

"Brother, Your back so soon," An older version of Sasuke smirked. He had bright red eyes, and long hair which was tied in a loose pony tail. He was tall, and looked very intimidating…

"You got a good one, I would like to have a taste of her…" He continued, as he eyed me with lust, and licked the bottom of his lips.

"She's mine, so back off" Sasuke hissed.

"So touchy, When did you care about pets?" the man continued to annoy Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke, You're 'friends' are here, so you better go, leave your little slave girl with me"

"Don't Touch Her Itachi! I'll take her to mom before I go to my friends," Sasuke growled.

'Itachi' sighed, and then walked away, but looked back to wink at me. I was shivering at the way Itachi looked at me…

"Come on, oh, and I forgot to ask… not that I care, but what is your name?" He asked, trying to calm himself down from what just happened.

"S-Sakura, M-master?" I said more like a question than a statement, as I really didn't know how this whole 'I'm a slave' thing.

"Lets go" He pulled me by my hand, which caused me to blush. I looked down at the ground, as he practically dragged me down the halls.

"Mom!" Sasuke called out as he knocked on the door.

"Come in Dear!" A gently voice replied from the other side of the door. When we walked in, I saw a beautiful lady, her hair was just as dark as Sasuke, actually, everything about her was very similar to Sasuke… Sasuke looked very much like his mother… She was reading a book, before she looked up and smiled at Sasuke, then she gazed at me, and looked a bit nervous.

"Oh, Is this your new um, pet?" She asked nervously. "You know you really didn't need to do that, even if your father said to get one…"

"She isn't a pet, don't make me look like Itachi, she will just be helping to clean out and do all those other stuff slaves do" Sasuke replied, trying to not growl when he said Itachi's name. It seems they didn't like each other very much, or more like Sasuke didn't like him very much. Even though Itachi maybe slightly lustful… and intimidating… he doesn't seem bad… I think…

"I see, well then, take her to the spare room next to yours" His mother said, before she went back to reading her book.

"But I have guests over, and they are waiting for me!" He whined.

"Don't use that with me Sasuke! She is your responsibility so you take care of her!" His mother lectured from behind the book.

"Hn,"

"Will you stop saying that too!" She continued.

Sasuke just groaned, and dragged me out of the room again, but we were stopped by Itachi.

He was smirking…

"Why don't I take the little cherry to her room?" Itachi asked, ever so nicely… maybe too nicely for my liking… and I sense Sasuke felt it too…

"No, I'll take her myself…" He glared at Itachi before dragging be once more, up the stairs, down more corridors, through some rooms, and finally to a door.

"This is your room, my room is the one next door, you will have everything you need in that room, You are actually going to be treated well… I guess, as I did pay a lot for you, and I don't want my personal things looking like trash," He stated, before walking off again.

I grabbed onto his wrist, which caused him to turn around and glare at me.

"What!" He shouted.

"W-what am I meant t-to do?" I asked.

"Clean yourself up, sleep, do whatever, just don't wonder around , because I'm sure Itachi is just waiting to pounce on you, so yeah, until I need you just do whatever humans do"

"A-alright"

"Next time, Don't touch me" He hissed.

"O-okay M-master" I flinched.

With that he ran away, well whatever you call it… I mean, In human eyes it looked like running, but probably to a vampire that was just a simple walk…

"A n-new human…" I heard a girl stutter.

I looked around to see a shy looking girl, she looked human, but something was a bit off… Maybe it was the tail… yeah it was the furry tail… and ears?

"H-hi!" She smiled, walking towards me, shaking her tail behind her.

"Hello…?"

"I'm Hinata, Nice to meet you…" She had enough courage to shake my hand.

"My name is Sakura, Nice to meet you too"

"Oh, So you are the new S-Slave girl that S-Sasuke got right?"

"Yeah…" I said playing around with my feet.

"Y-you are human correct"

"Yeah…"

"You are very pretty for a Human! And you are quite fresh, I think, Very pure," She pointed out.

I blushed, when she said pure. It was true, I never done anything, not even kiss anyone…

"W-what are you?" I shyly asked.

"A werewolf"

"S-should Vampire and Werewolves not like each o-ther?" I asked, interested.

"Sasuke is my cousin, My full n-name is Hinata Hyuuga of c-course" she slightly stuttered and looked away as she said her full name. "I bet you think I-I'm not much of a werewolf huh… not scary like what people normally say about us…"

"Its not a bad thing to be nice… and not scary you know…" I told her.

"Not many people are kind to me, they are always I guess, being mean to me, I am a failure…" She looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"Well they don't know what they are missing!" I told her, with comfort in my eyes.

"B-but I am the heir of my clan, and yet, I couldn't hurt a fly…"

"Forget about everyone else, I could use a friend here anyway"

"I can't really forget my duty, but a friend would be nice…" She smiled.

"Well then, whats there to do here?" I asked.

"Want to see the garden?" She asked.

"Sure,"

"Naughty little cherry, didn't your master tell you not to go wondering around" I heard a dark voice chuckle. I turned around to see Itachi.

"S-she's going with m-me, s-so It is alright I-Itachi-Kun" Hinata stuttered.

"ah, little Hinata came for a visit," He sounded sad, I am guessing he didn't expect her to be here.

"T-tell Sasuke I have Sakura w-with me alright" Hinata told Itachi.

"Alright, Little Hinata, I'll tell him" Itachi smirked looking at me. _He looked like he was going to do something else… He looked like he was planning something… something bad…_

**Itachi's POV**

Poor little Hinata, does she really think I would do what she tells me, I mean, I want that new slave girl 'Sakura', and I think I'm going to do what it takes for Sasuke to hand her over to me… or maybe by the way Sasuke is acting she might just run to me… but then I'll have to act nice…

I walked away from the two girls, and went to where Sasuke and his 'friends' were. I walked into the room, and there were 2 girls and 2 guys, with Sasuke.

One guy with short black hair, and short clothes was underneath a blonde haired girl. I think they were Sai, and Ino… Then the other two was a Red Haired Girl with Glasses her name was Karin or something… She dressed quite skanky, but hey, I'm not complaining, and a blue haired fishy looking boy, he was Suigetsu, Yeah that's it.

All of them were Vampires expect the fishy looking one, he looked like a Shapeshifter mixed Merman… Weird… but I bet that's all Sasuke could get in friends…

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke hissed the instant I was in the room. I just smirked.

"I just wanted to tell you your little slave girl is trying to run away, she is in the garden now" I lied. I loved to piss off Sasuke, and I bet he is going to hurt the girl for no reason, to bad…

Who said I can't hurt my prey just a bit, to show her what vampires can really do

_I wonder how this will turn out… I smirked, as Sasuke's face turned from annoyed to angry._

**Review or Rate or No update**


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi made me get in trouble with Sasuke… I've been insulted once more by people… I mean VAMPIRES… and now Hinata had just been kidnapped… or was she?

**A Love At First Sight Story. NOT! **

**Sasuke's POV**

I growled when Itachi told me that girl I bought just today was already trying to run away, I haven't made her do anything, or done anything bad and she is already running off.

"Humans these days, thinking they can run off" Karin sighed.

"Lets catch this little Human" Suigetsu smirked, showing his sharp teeth.

"Lets" Itachi joined in smirking.

I glared at him but didn't say anything. I speeded down to the garden in less than 1 minute, and saw Sakura running towards the forest.

**Sakura's POV**

Hinata was showing me the garden, it was big and beautiful, it was very well taken care of… We looked around to pick a place, but before I knew it Hinata was being dragged by something into the woods, and that is when I started to run towards the woods.

"Hinata!!!" I shouted out. Suddenly I was pulling back by the wrist, and crashed to the ground.

"YOU FILTHY HUMAN, TRYING TO RUN AWAY!" I looked up to see Sasuke growling, his eyes bright red, and he looked very angry. I was confused though.

"Ew, she has a big forehead, her curves are just wrong, and what an ugly figure all together" commented a blonde. I glared at her. I don't care that she was a vampire, they should be so up themselves, and speak to everyone like they are perfect, there is no such thing as perfection, but before I start fights with Vampires, I have to deal with my 'Master' First.

"What are you talking about running away, Hinata got dragged by something in there!" I pointed out to the woods, and forgot my manners around him, but who cares about manners when someone was just dragged into some scary wood.

"H-hinata! What? DON'T LIE TO ME HUMAN!" He continued to growl. I saw Sasuke was not alone, he was with Itachi and 4 other unfamiliar people; One red head female, a blonde female, a black haired male, and a blue haired male.

"I-I'm not lying," I whimpered as he gripped onto my wrist even tighter.

"Hey Sasuke, I don't think she is lying, I smell…. Demon scent…" I heard Sai say.

"Demon…? Is that why you were running towards the woods" Sasuke said in deep thought.

"WHY ELSE WOULD I!" I shouted at him.

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to think what to do, and Don't YELL at me, stupid human"

"How about chasing after the demon and getting your cousin back" Suigetsu sighed.

Itachi looked angry. _I wonder what is up his butt… _

The blonde who insulted me before started to laugh, and look at me with a smirk.

"Suigetsu, Karin, Ino and Sai, could you search the woods for Hinata, or any traces," Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, whatever, you made us walk all this way anyway" the black haired male said, linking arms with the blonde before speeding off.

"No way am I partnering up with you" the red haired female sneered at the blue haired male.

"No Way Am I being with you, I'll go by myself" He retorted.

They went in different directions and disappeared in seconds.

"Why did you say I was running away Sas-Master" I asked, and corrected myself as I remembered Itachi was still here.

"Itachi," Sasuke turned around to glare at Itachi before releasing my wrist. "Said you were running away, and when I saw you going towards the woods, I assumed he was correct"

"B-but Hinata told him to tell you we were in the garden" I replied.

"Oh, I forgot" Itachi said simply.

"No Vampire Forgets" Sasuke hissed.

"Little brother, you are growing quite soft, and defending the little Cherry, but then I would protect her too, she is so fragile… so innocent… Just imagine her blood" Itachi said as he licked the bottom of his lips.

"Itachi, why don't you be of some use, and tell mom and dad Hinata has been taken by a demon" Sasuke ordered Itachi.

"Sasuke, don't order me around, or I might snap your neck" Hissed Itachi.

"Are you going to help or not?" Sasuke said annoyed of Itachi's threats.

"You're going to get it one day" He grinned, then turned to me to wink, before leaving.

"Let's just wait here, and see what the others have found" Sasuke said, in a bored tone. I did as I was told, and so I just sat down on the slightly sharp pointy grass.

**Hinata's POV**

"N-naruto, Why did you drag me into the woods, My friend is back there" I said while I blushed over how close me and Naruto were.

"You were in a Vampire Manor!" Naruto growled.

"N-naruto…" I started. I hadn't been totally honest with him… I never told him that I was a hyuuga, in fear that he might not like me, as he did not like high politically ranked families.

"W-what is it Hinata?" He said more worried, as he saw my expression, and fumbling fingers.

"I'm A HYUUGA!" I blurted out. "My cousins are vampires, I'm sorry I never told you! But you have to bring me back, or they'll get you!"

"W-what, y-you're a hyuuga? B-but you are not like the other Hyuugas and Uchihas…"

"You wouldn't want me to be like them would you?" I asked.

**Naruto's POV**

_No… I wouldn't want her to be like that, b-but what if she only was acting and was trying to get information from me… but… _I gazed at Hinata's beautiful sweet eyes. _She doesn't seem or feel like someone to do that… I think I'm lucky to fall in love with such a nice… and… beautiful girl… Hinata… I love you… I don't care if you are a hyuuga, and I don't even care that you are a werewolf, and have a tail sticking out of your --- randomly…_

I embraced Hinata in a tight hug. "I love you for you… I don't care if you are a Hyuuga… Lets get you back then…" I told her calmly, and ever so gently.

"N-naruto" She smiled.

**Sasuke's POV**

Karin, Suigetsu, Ino, and Sai had came back saying the traces had leaded back to the Demon lands… I punched to floor in frustration… Who knows what kind of sick demon has Hinata… Hinata was one not to fight, she was a more kinder and peaceful type which was rare in our two clans…

Then I smelt the air, just before I was about go inside with everyone and Sakura…

"Demon Scent again" I hissed.

"Werewolf too…" Karin added.

"Could it be Hinata?" Sakura asked softly, and if I wasn't a vampire, I probably couldn't hear it.

I smelt the air again, and I was for sure it was Hinata… And Him… My Rival… But why does he have Hinata…

I glared at the direction of where the scent came from, the others joined in besides Suigetsu, as he didn't have our 'super smelling' abilities.

**Sakura's POV**

_Hinata Please be alright… I thought. Even if we just met, I think we would become good friends… but then again, why would a high ranked werewolf want to be friends with me._

**Review or Rate or No Update**

**A/N:**

**Wow 14 Reviews already! Thanks so much everyone**

**Thank you to those who all faved or alerted as well**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at everyone, all of them, expect for Suigetsu were growling towards one direction… I'm guessing that something, or someone is coming this way, and they don't like who it is.

**A Love At First Sight Story. NOT!**

"Stay behind me Human" Sasuke told me, pushing me behind him. Through the trees emerged a blonde haired guy, who was standing beside Hinata. She didn't look like she was scared or anything, which confused me….

_What is going on?_

"Naruto…" Sasuke glared.

"Sasuke…" The blonde haired guy growled.

_They seem to know each other_

_WELL DUH, STATE THE OBVIOUS!_

…

_What… Speechless now?_

_They look very competitive, yup they could pass for rivals_

_But why… ?_

_How the heck am I meant to know!_

_Ask Then_

_He wouldn't tell me…_

_You never know_

_Do you really believe in those Vampire and Human falling in love stories?_

_Do You?_

…

"Give back Hinata!" Sasuke told the 'Naruto' guy.

"I am, what does it look like?" He retorted at Sasuke, sounding very annoyed.

"What is that annoying demon doing back here?" Ino sneered.

"Shut up Hag" Naruto told Ino. She death glared him, and struggled from I think it was Sai, yeah, she struggled from Sai's tight embrace, as he tried to restrain her from clawing Naruto.

"S-sasuke-K-kun its alright, I-it is j-just a misunderstanding" Hinata spoke out.

"You know Itachi has already gone to tell My mother and father" Sasuke informed Hinata.

"O-oh no, Naruto, leave before you get in trouble" She looked worried at Nrauto.

"Demons are not welcome here" Sasuke growled.

"Whatever Sasuke," Naruto shrugged, walking away from the scene.

"Damn Demons, I hate them" Karin mumbled.

"Language Karin, there is a little human here" Suigetsu said in an amused tone, as he gazed at me.

"I am not little!" I pouted.

"Use formality Filthy human, even if it's for some stupid Shapeshifting merman" Karin glared at me, then glared at Suigetsu.

"Oooh, that hurt me" Suigetsu said sarcastically.

"Do you really want me to hurt you!" Karin shouted.

"Stop fighting, its pointless and its annoying me right now" Sasuke said calmly.

Karin pouted at Sasuke, and Sasuke just shrugged.

_What does she expect Sasuke to do? And that pout of hers is just plain annoying, gosh, peo- vampires these days_

I heard Ino laugh again, looking at me.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Your mind is amusing" She smirked.

"Y-you can read minds?" I trembled.

"I am the master of minds, don't worry its just me and my family" She grinned.

"So what did she say?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Oh Nothing, Just some amusing stuff" Ino grinned.

"I thought she was just some filthy human"

"Ah, but that was before I realized she had such a funny mind, I think I like your slave, only if she wasn't a human" Ino sighed.

"That's racist…" I mumbled.

"That's the world, Your kind, and blood is all that matters here" Suigetsu flashed a sharky grin.

"…" Sasuke just looked down at me, then turned to Hinata.

"Lets go, You've got to explain to my parents what happened so they don't create a war or something" He told Hinata changing the subject for everyone.

"Y-yes cousin" She shyly walked away, but before she left she gave me an apologetic look.

"Come on Human, You probably are exhausted, you are lucky that what you said is true, but let me warn you before you try and run away, I will punish you," He said seriously. "Or if I see you playing around with Itachi, I will punish you even more, that you aren't going to be able to recognize yourself in the mirror"

I shivered at his words.

"Come on, I am tired from this commotion, since you've had all this Slave or pet whatever business, We didn't get to have some fun," Sai yawned.

"Well lets go then, you know where your room is don't you Human?" Sasuke asked.

I shook my head cautiously.

Sasuke groaned. "Stupid forgetful humans…"

_Well Sorry I ain't some fucking 'I remember everything' Vampire like you! _

Ino gave me a stern look.

"You are lucky I can only read your mind, just be careful what you think, I am not the only mind reader"

"What did she say Ino?" Sasuke asked, well more like demanded.

"She was just saying she has a crush on you, and I was just telling her it's forbidden" Ino lied.

Sasuke gave me a look.

I turned deep red. "I did not think that!"

"I'm trying to save you here" She whispered.

"Petty crushes, that's all it is, I mean, who couldn't have the hots for me?" Sasuke smirked.

"WAH!" I shook my head. _This was not happening; I seriously think Vampires have a personality dysfunction. I, Sakura Haruno have found a flaw of a Vampire. No vampire can be perfect, even if they were liked by everyone, there will be someone who hates the fact that they could be liked by everyone, which makes it- I better stop babbling over nothing…._

"Hey, Human… You there" Suigetsu was waving his hand back and forth at my face seeing if I was there.

"Huh… sorry Just in deep thought"

"Can we go already?" Karin whined.

"Yes, lets go, Sakura, you can go find your way around" Sasuke said and used his vampire speed to 'walk' away. The others did as well, besides Suigetsu, who just calmly walked away.

I stood there alone; I tilted my head, and wondered what I should do.

"Hmm… You seem bored" I heard a husky voice whisper in my ear. I felt fear run through my body as I felt strong arms snake around my waist. I looked up to see who it was, even though I kind of guess it as I recognized the voice…

_Itachi…_

He had a sly smirk plastered across his face, and lust glinting in his red bright eyes.

**A/N:**

**Like it? **

**Think I need to improve?**

**Tell me how the chapter was by reviewing! **

**Review or Rate or No Update!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Itachi…_

_He had a sly smirk plastered across his face, and lust glinting in his red bright eyes._

**A Love At First Sight Story. Not!**

"Itachi let go of me!" I whined, struggling to get away from his grip, even though I knew it was hopeless, I wanted to try something!

I was not the type to stand down, and not fight, I was a fighter, not a giving-uper or whatever you call it, anyway that's besides the point.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked, whispering, sounding so sincere, and it was like he was trying to manipulate me… Well I won't let him! Even if his voice is so sexy and sends shivers down my spine, I will not just freeze up now…

But I spoke too soon, my body betrayed me by stopping to trash.

"That's a good girl" He smirked, leaning his chin on my shoulder, embracing me even more.

"Itachi leave me alone, I haven't even gotten through the day, my first day to be exact, without you harassing me"

"So, your just a pet, no one cares about little humans…" He continued to whisper, rubbing his cold cheeks against mine. My face blushed red, as I was not used to such close contact with males.

Itachi chuckled.

"Cute…"

"If No one cared about us humans, then why am I being treated so nice!" I retorted trying to sound angry, and tough, though my voice also betrayed me, sounding no more than a squeak.

"Well we Uchihas take pride with our things, unlike other lower vampires… and its not like you humans get that much, Yes you my little cherry are being quite spoilt, but not that much, like Sasuke said… We don't want our things looking like trash do we, but we don't want them looking too spoilt so we punish them even harder than other families, we show respect, if you show respect back,"

"So you call this respect!" I glared up at him.

"No, Sasuke should have punished you for wondering around when he told you not to, but he didn't so I'm going to do it for him," Itachi said in such a happy tone… If he is happy, then I think I'm going to be dead after this…

"Come now, little cherry blossom" Itachi said letting me go, but still holding my wrist and leading the way.

"Sasuke is my master, so he should be the only one doing the punishing!~" I shouted when I got back to my senses, and pushed Itachi away.

"You are lucky I can control my anger, but if you dare, push me one more time… I will put bruises and scars that will never heal all over that pretty little body of yours" He said as his eyes turned bright red, showing his fangs, showing his anger…

I flinched when I saw how pointy the fangs were… I've never been bitten before…

He pulled me to him once more, causing me to crash into his cold hard chest.

"Let me go Itachi!" I said in frustration.

"Lets break you, even though I like you feisty, I've got my limits," He whispered, nibbling on my earlobe.

I groaned, trying to get out of his hold, but it didn't work as he tightened his grip. "close your eyes" His whispered. Before I got to process those words into my head, we were in a grand room.

The room had a dim light on, and had large windows, or doors, I presumed, as there was a handle, and I could faintly see it was a balcony.

"I-itachi why are w-we here" I said in a scared voice. "I'm bored, and I'm in the mood right now, if you know what I mean" Itachi said seductively.

I shivered as his cold breath hit my neck. "White looks good on you… It shows you are still innocent… your blood is so tempting…" Itachi moaned, pushing me onto the bed, and jumping on top.

This scared the shits out of me as I felt his cold hands rub against my thighs. Curse these short white dresses.

"Oh, and Little Cherry… You can scream as much as you want, I made my room sound proof, for certain reasons…" He smirked slyly.

I already knew what he did in these rooms of his.

"Now be a good little girl, and tend to my needs…" He whispered with that husky hypnotizing voice of his.

For a second, and only a second I was going to let him willingly take me, but I got back to my senses at smacked him across the face. He didn't expect that… guess he doesn't get rejected often.

"Like I'll let you take me!" I shouted. His eyes were filled with fury, and I don't care if he is a vampire, I am not going down without a fight!

"You know, it would be a shame if I kill you after this…" He stated as he tried to repress his anger.

**A/N:**

**Review Or Rate Or No Update**

**Ahh! Sorry I haven't updated in what like a month? T-T I just didn't feel the want to write, and all… I've got my plotting all set out, Just I don't feel the urge to write for some reason, not like I used to… **

**I was also thinking, I want a Co-Writer, who can write chapters for this story or something when I can't think of anything to write….**

**If anyone can make me a good lemon for the next chapter, I want to hire you as my **

**Co-Writer**

**If I do get some people wanting to write some chapters for me, we could get this story up and running again :D**

**Till Next Time,**

**Mrs Mukuro Rokudo (I wish T-T)**

**Aka**

**NightwishX**


End file.
